


His Heart

by centreoftheselights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Gen, Revenge, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets her revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on Tumblr](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/34300410028/spn-fic-his-heart).

She’s conscious through the whole thing. At first she didn’t know what that meant, but now, as his skin tears underneath her claws, she understands. This is surreal, but that doesn’t make it a dream. She is awake, and every moment this continues she is choosing not to stop it.

An hour ago she was trying to see why anyone would make that choice. But in that bathroom, she had finally caught a hold of the answers she’s been chasing for days. The sensation is bigger than she could have believed, even though she had enough warning. It’s so easy to plan for death.

Still, she decides, she has to restrain herself. She needs to stay sane. This will be hard enough to do without temptation. It’s only logical.

But with blood misting fine across her face, logic isn’t enough. It’s like standing in the middle of the bakery aisle, trying to remember why your diet is more important than that ache inside you.

She is so hungry.

It’s only when he rakes a hand across her chest that she finds her grounding. He has always wanted her heart for his own, and she might once have given it to him. But he tried to take it.

He cannot; she will not let him. She chooses who she lets inside her. Yet the attempt, the betrayal in it, fills her with spite. She sinks her fangs into him, and leaves a hunk of muscle on the floor.

This is her revenge.

She will _never_ take his heart.


End file.
